


她的唇如此冰冷

by EsiuolL



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, during the two days when Harry was in coma, false awakening, nested dreams
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsiuolL/pseuds/EsiuolL
Summary: 两天可以做很多场梦。——————建议配合歌曲Kein Lächeln war je so kalt（她的笑如此冰冷）食用，这是我冲动创作的灵感来源：https://music.163.com/song?id=5046964&userid=470713210
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Dora Ingerlund, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	她的唇如此冰冷

你记得自己在褴褛飞旋门口的广场上中枪了，但不记得自己是怎么被弄到二楼房间的床上的。你睁开眼，老旧的吊扇在刺眼的黄色灯光下吱吱呀呀地旋转着，上面还挂着你自己的领带。你想把它取下来。

不可思议的是，虽然你记得自己大腿上中了一枪，但此刻你却感受不到一点疼痛。你缓缓坐起身，往下半身看了看——并没有预想中的大片血迹，你的裤子上只沾着之前不知道在哪儿蹭的油污。你爬下床，穿上鞋，拖着沉重的步伐走到墙边关掉了吊扇，然后跳起来伸长了胳膊去够那条领带——

真是奇怪，一条垂下来的领带对你这个一米八多的壮汉来说应该是小菜一碟，但无论你跳得多么用力、手伸得多么高，你和那条领带之间似乎永远都隔着一堵看不见的墙。折腾了几个回合，你终于放弃了拿领带的念头，朝着房门走去。

楼道里像往常一样空无一人，你便像每天早起时那样顺着楼梯向下走。到了一楼，吧台边没有金，甚至没有加尔特。莉娜也不在。整个大厅一片死寂。你开始感到窒息，急切地想要逃离这间无人的牢房。你开始奔跑，鞋跟撞击大理石地面的声响不断在你耳边回荡。

终于，你猛地推开了大门，眼前赫然伫立着一个纤细的身影：她背对着你，身着淡蓝色连衣裙，一头美丽的金发柔顺地披散下来，手上拉着一个银色行李箱。你起初还以为她是刚从褴褛飞旋离开的旅客，直到她无意间回过头来看到了你——那顶白金色的花冠，还有那双大海般的眼睛——那是*你的*德洛莉丝·黛。

她看到你后，目光立马变得躲闪，拉着行李箱的那只手也将拉杆攥得更紧了，仿佛下一秒就要从你身边逃离。你决不会给她这个机会，很快就反应过来并叫住了她。一个遥远的背影此刻就出现在你眼前，你没有理由不去抓住她。

“嘿……”你向前迈出了一步。

“不，哈里。”她的声音充满了抗拒。

“回来吧。”

“我要走了。我真的要去赶飞机了。”她的脚尖转到你的反方向，身子也随之侧过去了。不，你不能让她再跑掉！你开始从脑子里搜索与她有关的一切，并将这些都化作一个个问题与请求。你听不清自己到底说了什么，但她眼中的疏离与失望却越来越清晰。你必须得做点什么，不然她就要永远离开你了。

你不知是突然拥有了勇气还是怎么回事，竟然大步上前抓住了她的手腕，然后靠近她那白皙的脸庞。她前额的花冠抵在你的太阳穴上，传来一阵冰凉的触感。她被你紧握着的手腕十分僵硬，被你揽在怀里的身子也紧绷着。即便无处可逃，她也仍在用向内瑟缩的方式来远离你。你吻了上去，但她的唇是如此的冰冷——那不是吻，你只是在寒风中把嘴唇贴在了一块钢板上。你能得到的只有刺痛。她没有回吻你，留给你的只有那阵熟悉的杏子味道。为什么？她为什么不回吻过来？你想这样问，但冰冷的刺痛感麻痹了你的嘴唇。你就这样看着她，什么都做不了。

你终于放开了她的手腕，而在你能再次开口前，她忽然就彻底挣脱了你，头也不回地走了。你想要追上去，却发现就和拿领带时一样，无论你跑得多么卖力，她距你总有一步之遥。

* * *

你睁开眼，发现自己躺在渔村的棚屋。对啊，你明明从昨天就开始住在渔村了，刚刚做梦的时候怎么就没意识到这点不对劲呢？窗外的晨光照射进来，新一天的查案工作又要开始了。你迅速起床，对着镜子洗了把脸。按照目前的进度，你今天应该和金一起搜查菲尔德大厦。你检查了身上的警枪和其他工具，之后便打开了房门。伊泽贝尔居然没在门前。她平时似乎会在那里洗一整天衣服。可能是上厕所去了吧，你想。你向港口的方向看去，莉莉恩也不在，她的小船也不在——估计是出海了吧。也没有小孩子在空地上玩耍，也许是时间太早了，他们都还没起床吧——毕竟曷城警督也没有出现在你的棚屋边，他可是很准时的。你没有手表，棚屋里也没有钟，你只知道金说过自己七点半就会来棚屋等你。看来你今天醒得很早，那要不要稍微出去走走呢？

当然要。说不定你走着走着就能见到正往这边来的警督呢。说起来，之前一直都是他在等你，你还没见过他一个人慢悠悠地走路过来呢——因为每天查案你都跑来跑去，他也不得不跟着你一起跑。你一边这样想着，一边朝港口的方向走去。

你欣赏着海边的日出，忽然间看到了一个浮现在海面上的影子——那似乎是个人。你鬼使神差地跨入海中，朝着那个影子前进。神奇的是，你竟然可以在海面上行走，而且你一点都没有觉得奇怪，仿佛你生来*就该*拥有这样的能力。你一步步靠近那个被朝阳照亮的人影——她还是德洛莉丝·黛，那身装束和行李箱都和你梦里一模一样。

你试着像在梦里一样和她搭话，她的反应也和梦里一样冷淡而抗拒。你决定改变策略——这次吻了她后，绝对不要松手。于是你这样做了。她的唇还是那样冰冷，但你因为有了心理准备，并没有像梦里那样失落。你品尝着独属于她的杏子味，直到嘴唇感到麻木。

“你没有回吻我。”你对她说，依然紧紧捏着她纤细的手腕。

她没有回答你，也没有挣扎的意思，只是出神地注视着太阳的方向。

忽然，你脚下失去了支撑——你无法在海面上站立了，就这样毫无准备地落进了海水中。她仍旧站在那里，看着你逐渐沉没……

* * *

你醒来的时候浑身都是冷汗，警觉的环顾着四周：你在坤诺的棚屋里，刚才估计是打了个盹。你掸了掸身上的尘土，推开木门走到院子里。那棵树上的吊人已经不在了——对，你们刚把尸体搬到了锐影上，金要把它送走。坤诺和坤妮斯都不在，怪不得你刚刚都没被吵醒。你揉揉眼睛，回忆着之前那场诡异的嵌套梦境。似乎在梦境里，除你之外的人都会消失不见，然后你就会遇到德洛莉丝·黛。你出于担心，还是想确认自己是不是仍在梦中，便急忙朝那个被你撞破的篱笆缺口走去。

很好，前面有个人。你满怀欣喜地走过去，结果映入眼帘的还是金发、长裙，还有银色的行李箱。你的心瞬间凉透了。德洛莉丝圣洁的身影在你心中变得愈发恐怖起来。为什么还是她？

对了，要结束这个梦境，就只有去亲吻她……你想起来了，你要去吻她。你知道她不会回吻你，但这又有什么关系呢？你不过只是想让这一切结束罢了。你急切地揽过她，迅速在她冰冷的双唇上落下一个吻。无论你放不放手，她都会离开你，所以你干脆就放开了手，看着她拉着箱子消失在街角……

* * *

终于，这次你又在褴褛飞旋醒来了。你一点都没磨蹭地出了门，发现卡拉洁正背对着你靠在拐角处的栏杆上。太好了！你终于醒过来了。你快步走过去搭讪，然而——

当你走近后，你才发现她穿的不是银色连体衣，而是一条淡得接近纯白的浅蓝色连衣裙，而她的金发也更像是……德洛莉丝·黛。你瞬间慌乱不堪，低头看向她身旁：果然是一个银色的行李箱。

你觉得自己要疯了。

* * *

金·曷城揉了揉脑袋上被砸的地方，拎着医药箱坐到了伤员的床边。杜博阿警探失血很多，而且一直昏迷不醒，但嘴里似乎在嘟囔着什么——似乎是“不要走”之类的话。曷城警督没太当回事，毕竟他自己也是个伤员，每天光给警探换药就累得不行；况且，如果警探还能说梦话，那说明他至少没有生命危险。

警督掀开了被子。警探大腿上的伤口依然十分狰狞。警督轻轻揭掉了旧纱布，然后用镊子取出一块酒精棉，小心地在伤口周围擦拭，然后拿出一块全新的纱布稳稳地缠上。他完成这道工序的时候，警探似乎痛苦地哼哼了几声。他还以为是自己下手重了弄疼了对方的伤口，但看着警探满头大汗、眉头紧皱的样子，警督这才意识到对方又在做梦了。

* * *

你不明白这梦境到什么时候才是尽头。你的双手开始颤抖，但你*必须*走上前吻她，否则她就会一直站在那里——尽管她每次都声称自己“真的要走了”。你心怀恐惧和愤恨，死死地把她圈在你的双臂间，然后粗暴地吻上了她冰冷的唇。你紧紧抱着她，仿佛要把她碾碎在你怀里。但她对你的动作依然无动于衷，空洞的眼神看得你霎时便脊背发凉。

等你回过神来，你的怀中空无一人，而你脚下的地面也逐渐开裂、坍塌。

* * *

你醒了过来，发现自己躺在锐影的后座上。哦对，你读了警察手册中的明信片，然后昏了过去，那么应该是曷城警督把你抬到了他的车里……可是，为什么你心中还是隐隐约约感觉不对劲……？

“金？你在吗？”

“金——你在哪儿？回答我啊——”

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

你连滚带爬地从车里逃了出来，四处搜寻着那个必将出现的德洛莉丝·黛。最后，你的目光定格在了海边的观景台：她的金发和长裙在金色的夕阳下随风飘舞，但她轮廓上那抹温暖的橙黄色永远都照不到你的心中。

你突然觉得她身后的夕阳太过刺眼，泪水不受控制地从眼角滑下。

* * *

曷城警督检查警探左肩的伤口时，似乎听到了一阵啜泣声。他闻声抬头，躺着的那人已然泪流满面。警督吓坏了，他从来都不知道人能在昏迷中哭成这样。他迅速换好了新纱布，然后轻柔地拉起被角给对方盖好。正当他要撤回手时——

* * *

你抓住了她的手腕，带着无限的绝望再次将她揽入怀中。你再次亲吻她，也许是已经在连环梦境中变得麻木了，她的唇竟然不再那样冰冷了。你的泪水流到了唇边——难道温热的眼泪可以融化她的坚冰吗？

* * *

曷城警督忽然被身下的人抓住了手腕，然后被另一只有力的手臂揽住了身子。他不得不用自由的那只手撑住床面，以免直接整个人倒在警探身上。正当他思考着该如何挣脱时，对方用无法抗拒的力道把他拉近，然后在他的唇上重重地落下一吻。他感到警探的眼泪被蹭到了自己的脸上。

* * *

不，好像不是因为眼泪。她的双唇就像曾经那样温暖——不对，你早就不记得曾经是什么样了，总之她吻起来很舒服……还有熟悉的杏子——不，不是杏子味。你沉浸在这个吻中，思考着这到底是什么味道……

噢，那是……阿斯特拉香烟。

* * *

警督此时心脏狂跳。他无法挣脱这个吻。也许他内心深处并不想挣脱，但这个突如其来的吻把他吓得不轻。他一方面感觉脑子里一团浆糊，另一方面又敏锐地察觉到：警探的吻似乎没有了开始时的急切与绝望，反而像是在享受与他的接触。啜泣声也慢慢平息下去了。

如果能让他好受一点，这样也没关系吧。警督这样想道。反正他醒来什么都不会记得——就算记得什么，那也不会是我。对他来说，这段时间里什么都没发生过。

* * *

你惊讶地发现，她这次竟然回吻你了——虽然算不上热情，但你能感到她在用心吻着你。你便放任自己沉浸其中，不知过了多久才松开了她的手。

这一次，她没有离开。你周围的世界也没有发生异样。

“忘了我吧。”她第一次这样对你说，“等你醒来之后，关于这里的一切，你都不会记得了。”

你刚要开口回答，金色的阳光就将你们两人完全吞没了——

* * *

不知过了多久，你再一次醒来了。你睁开眼，吊扇在你头顶转动。你隐约感觉自己之前做了很可怕的梦，可无论如何都想不起来具体的细节了。

然后，一个人影映入了你的眼帘。他关切地看着你，暖黄色的灯光在他脑后仿佛变成了神圣的光晕。

“日出，帕拉贝伦。”

你不知道警督为什么要说这句话，但有一点确凿无误：

你真正地醒过来了。


End file.
